Je ne suis pas au paradis
by veronique2
Summary: André est mort ... Oscar se réveillé le matin du 14 juillet dans le passé... OSCAR/ANDRE
1. Chapter 1

TITRE: JE NE SUIS PAS AU PARADIS Fic terminée

CATEGORIE: Romance/ANGT/SUPERNATURAL

COUPLE (s): André/Oscar

REVIEWS:Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: Tout public.

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Ma première fic apres un long hiatus...

André était mort et Oscar les yeux noyés dans ses larmes s'enfuyait dans la nuit poursuivit par des soldats.

C'est la chaleur du soleil et le doux bruit de l'eau qui la reveillèrent.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus à Paris mais dans cet endroit qu'elle connaissait si bien. Ce lieu où elle et André avait l'habitude de venir se réfugier afin de discuter, de se battre ou de se détendre.

Une douce brise balayait son visage alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu arriver là. Elle devait être morte, les gardes avaient du la tuer et elle était au ciel. Elle se releva.

« Ah enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter »

Cette voix, elle la reconnue aussitôt c'était celle d'André. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et resta muette devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle. André son André était là face à elle, il était jeune, les cheveux longs, ses deux yeux la fixaient avec interrogation, il n'y avait plus de blessure.

Ses larmes coulèrent mais son visage s'illuminait transporté par la joie qu'elle ressentait de le revoir. Elle était morte, enfin, elle était au paradis et André était avec elle. Elle précipita vers lui et le jeune André surpris de son action la réceptionna dans ses bras maladroitement.

« Tu es vivant » dit t'elle en sanglotant de joie et le serrant très fort.

André ne comprenait pas. Il ne rendait pas l'étreinte à cet inconnu qui pleurait dans ses bras. Il était venu là pour une sieste lorsqu'il avait trouvé l'homme recroquevillé sur le sol près de son arbre. Il était pâle, et fiévreux avec un sommeil très agité. Mais ce qui l'avait fasciné c'est que cet homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son amie Oscar. Un sosie parfait, à quelques détails près: La longueur de ses cheveux et l'âge. Cet homme là avait facilement plus d'une dizaine d'années qu' Oscar et manifestement, il était très mal en point. Il avait veillé sur lui pendant son sommeil, intrigué par cette ressemblance.

Il s'était posé milles et une question. Peut être était t'il un parent de la famille de Jarjayes, cela pouvait expliquer l'incroyable ressemblance.

Oscar desserra son étreinte et contemplait le visage de son bien aimé qui avait retrouver sa jeunesse.

« Oh André comme tu es beau, tu as retrouvé ta jeunesse, tu as quoi ? 22 ans ? »

« 20 ans » répondit André de plus en plus intrigué. L'homme avait la même voix qu'Oscar, quoique celle-ci était plus étouffée, comme enrouée. Mais surtout il connaissait son prénom.

« Monsieur, je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions. Seriez- vous un parent de la famille de Jarjayes ? »  


« Je vois que le fait d'être au paradis ne t'as pas fait perdre le sens de l'humour » dit t'elle en souriant.

« Pardon ? » dit 'il

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, vas-tu enfin me dire comment cela se passe ici ? »

« Monsieur, je crois que vous êtes encore fiévreux » s'inquiéta André. L'homme devait délirer, la fièvre n'avait pas du tomber.

« Tu veux bien arrêter, au bout d'un moment ce n'est plus drôle ! Tu sais ce dont quoi j'ai envie ? »

« Non » dit sincèrement André.

« Que tu m'embrasses, et qu'on fasse l'amour ici, après tout ne sommes nous pas au paradis ? »

« QUOI !!, mais enfin Monsieur ca ne va pas ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord là »

Oscar commençait à perdre patience. Elle avait de l'humour mais là elle ne le trouvait plus du tout amusant.

« Ecoutes André, tu pourrais me traiter avec un peu plus de délicatesse, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai souffert quand tu m'as quitté » sa voix se mit à trembler à la fin de sa phrase.

« Monsieur, permettez- moi de dire que c'est moi qui n'apprécie pas votre humour . Je vous ai trouvé inanimé, je ne vous connais pas et vous me dites des choses qui n'ont aucun sens. Qui êtes vous ? Vous semblez me connaitre mais… Faites vous parti de la famille de Jarjayes ? »

Cette fois ci , Oscar était furieuse.

« Mais bien sur que j'en fais partie ! C'est moi Oscar, franchement André, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles dans l'au delà ! Pourquoi me fais tu cela? » La colère du début se transforma en peine puis en pleurs.

André ne savait que répondre. On devait lui faire une mauvaise blague et l'acteur qui avait été engagé était très bon.

Soudain, Oscar fut prise de violentes toux. André se rua vers elle mais ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Enfin, la crise passée, elle regarda sa main couverte de sang.

« Mon dieu, monsieur, il vous faut voir un médecin tout de suite » S'affola André.

Oscar fixait avec terreur le sang sur sa main. Elle était essoufflée et avait du mal à respirer.

« Je ne devrais plus être malade… » dit t'elle « Je ne comprend pas, la maladie ne devrait plus être en moi »

« Qu'avez –vous Monsieur ? Ecoutez-vous devez cesser de me parler en énigme. Je vais vous amener au Château. »

Oscar qui se sentait faible. Elle commençait à douter. André lui parlait comme à un étranger, elle portait son uniforme des gardes françaises, alors que lui était vêtu de ses habits de valet. Il était jeune et en pleine santé. Elle se sentait fatiguée et à l'agonie.

« Alors, je ne suis pas au paradis, mais en enfer » dit t'elle avant de s'évanouir. André la rattrapa avant que celle-ci ne tombe sur le sol. Il toucha son front et sentit la fièvre.

« Il faut que je l'amène au plus vite au château… »

A suivre

**note de l'auteur :**Voila, c'est un tout petit chapitre d'intro. Je pense que le sujet a du être traité milles fois maisJ'espère que ce petit chapitre va vous donner en vie d'en savoir plus.

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

André était arrivé au château portant Oscar dans ses bras.

« Grand-mère » cria t'il « Grand-mère »

La vieille dame arriva en s'époussetant la robe

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu as à crier comme cela ? » puis elle vit André « Oh mon dieu, qu'est t'il arrivé à Oscar ? »

« Ce n'est pas Oscar, Grand-mère, c'est un homme, je l'ai trouvé en me promenant » dit André

« Comment ? Mais ? »

« Grand-mère fait mander le docteur Lassonne au plus vite, il ne va pas bien »

« Très bien »

André installa Oscar dans une des chambres d'amis. Quelques instants plus tard, Grand-mère arriva avec une petite bassine d'eau et une serviette. Elle trempa la petite serviette dans l'eau et la déposa sur le front d'Oscar.

« La ressemblance est sidérante, j'ai cru que c'était Oscar ! » dit la Grand-mère. « Mais c'est vrai qu'a y regarder mieux ce n'est pas elle, c'est tout de même perturbant »

« Oui »

« Qui est ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il délirait, il disait un tas de choses qui n'avaient pas de sens. Mais je crois qu'il est de la famille de Jarjayes. Ca te dit quelque chose grand –mère ? »

« Non, mais il est évident qu'il possède les traits de la famille, et quel est cet uniforme qu'il porte ? »

« Je ne sais pas » fit André il y avait beaucoup de régiments et il était loin de pouvoir les reconnaitre par l'uniforme.

Oscar était agitée, la petite serviette sur son front tomba et André la redéposa.

« Il connaissait mon nom pourtant »

« Ah oui ? »

A ce moment dans son délire Oscar appelait André.

« André, non, André ne me quitte pas, je t'aime . Mon amour restes avec moi ».

Grand –mère observa André avec un regard ahuri.

« Ne me fais pas ses yeux là, je ne suis pas celui dont il parle, je n'ai rien à voir la dedans et je n'ai aucune réponse à te fournir »

« Sa voix est presque identique à Oscar en plus fatiguée tout de même »

« J'avais remarqué »

« Quel dommage que ni le Général ni Madame ne soient là. Et Oscar qui ne rentre pas non plus avant trois jours ! Qu'allons nous faire ? Nous devrions la prévenir »

« La prévenir de quoi ? On ne va pas la déranger pour lui dire que j'ai trouvé un inconnu qui lui 

ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, il vaudrait mieux attendre d'en savoir plus Grand-mère. »

« Mais tout de même André, s'il fait parti de sa famille… »

« Oui mais si il ne l'est pas , elle ne va pas être contente, on ne sait rien sur cette homme. Je me souviens très bien du sosie qui avait prit la place de Marie Antoinette le jour de son arrivée, et il n'y avait aucun lien familial et pourtant… Il est possible que cet homme n'est rien à voir avec Oscar »

« Tu as peut-être raison , attendons ».

On tapa à la porte.

« Entrez » dit Grand-mère.

Une jeune domestique ouvrit la porte , le docteur Lasonne entra avec elle.

« Oh Docteur, merci d'avoir fait si vite ».

Le médecin s'approcha.

« Qu'est t'il arrivé à Oscar ? » demanda t'il.

« Tout le monde se méprend au premier coup d'œil, mais regardez-mieux docteur ». dit André

Le médecin s'exécuta.

« Ah en effet, cette personne est bien plus âgée qu'Oscar, c'est tout de même fort impressionnant »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire » acquiesça André.

Lassonne déboutonna la chemise de son patient et il fut surpris de voir le torse de celui-ci comprimé par des bandes.

« Il est blessé ?» fit Grand-mère qui ne pensait pas du tout à ce moment à la similarité des bandes qu'Oscar portait elle-même . Il en fut de même pour André. Le docteur lui eut un doute.

« Il n'a pas l'air… »

Le médecin commença à enlever les bandes et la poitrine d'Oscar commença quelque peu à se révéler.

« André sortait d'ici, ce n'est pas un homme c'est une femme »

« Quoi ?» firent Grand-mère et André sous le choc.

André obéit. Il attendait devant la porte, troublé par la révélation du docteur .

« Une femme ? C'est aussi une femme ! » dit t'il a voix haute .

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grand –mère ouvrit la porte pour faire signe à André d'entrer.

« Alors Docteur ? »

« Cette jeune personne est condamnée »

« Comment ?» fit André choqué

« Elle est atteinte de tuberculose , un stade avancé, avec énormément de repos, les bien faits du soleil, elle pourrait vivre encore quelques mois, si elle en à la volonté et le courage, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour la sauver » dit Lassonne tristement.  


« Mon dieu » fit Grand-mère horrifiée « elle est encore jeune pourtant »

« Il lui faut du calme, elle doit éviter les contrariétés , manger sainement à chaque repas et ne pas en manquer un , je suis désolé de ne pouvoir en faire plus »

« Merci, Monsieur d'être venu si vite » dit André.

Le docteur quitta la pièce accompagné de Grand-mère. André s'assit près de la malade.

Lorsqu'il était dans le couloir bien des théories l'avait assaillies particulièrement celle d'un piège tendu par un ennemi inconnu pour faire du mal à Oscar ou la famille de Jarjayes. Il ne voyait pas qui ni pourquoi. La comtesse du Barry cela faisait plus d' un an qu'elle avait été bannie et n'avait plus aucune influence, enfermée dans un couvent. Puis pourquoi envoyer une personne mourante et si faible ? Ca n'avait aucun sens, hormis peut être celui d'amoindrir la méfiance.

André décida qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de vue cette possibilité. Grand –mère revint dans la chambre.

« Alors André ? Qu'en penses tu ? Pauvre femme »

« Je n'en pense rien pour l'instant Grand-mère, juste que je vais la surveiller de près et découvrir son mystère. Il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout cela et je préfère savoir ce que c'est avant de mêler Oscar à cette histoire »

« Très bien. Oh mon petit » dit Grand-mère les larmes aux yeux « C'est horrible de voir l'état de cette femme qui ressemble tant à notre petite Oscar. C'est affreux de penser cela, mais heureusement que ce n'est pas notre Oscar, C'est étrange de dire cela mais comment mieux expliquer ce que je ressens, c'est comme voir mourir ma petite fille »

André prit sa grand-mère dans ses bras.

« Allons grand-mère, ce n'est pas Oscar, elle est en pleine santé, bien plus jeune et une telle chose ne lui arrivera jamais. Elle bien trop forte pour se laisser abattre ainsi. Cet femme n'a rien à voir avec elle. »

« Je sais, mais cela fait tout de même un drôle de choc » dit Grand-mère. C'est à ce moment qu'Oscar ouvrit les yeux.

« André » demanda t'elle tout de suite. André quitta les bras de sa grand-mère pour s'approcher de la femme.

« Oui »

Oscar le regardait d'un air déçu. André avait toujours la vingtaine éclatante et elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

« Madame …» dit André.

« Oh, au moins il y a une petite évolution , tu m'appelles Madame » dit t'elle en lui prenant la main. Ce geste surpris André mais il la laissa faire.

« Te souviens tu de nous André ? »

« Madame, je ne vois toujours pas ce à quoi vous faites mention, vous devez vous expliquer »

Oscar vit Grand –mère qui la fixait sans rien dire.

« Oh grand-mère tu es là aussi »

« Madame » dit t'elle.  


« Tu ne te rappelles pas non plus » elle baissa la tête.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda André.

Oscar le regarda avec une infinie tristesse.

« Qu'il est cruel de t'avoir retrouvé mon amour et de t'entendre me parler ainsi. Ce doit être mon châtiment pour toutes ses années de dénis. Toutes ses années que nous avons perdues. Je me dois d'accepter de vivre ce que tu as du ressentir toutes ses années, j'aurais préféré être au ciel et vivre à nouveau notre amour , mais il semblerait que je dois payer pour toutes les souffrances que je t'ai fait subir. »

« Madame, je ne com.. »

« Ce n'est pas grave André, tout ira bien, puisque malgré tout , tu es prés de moi, cela suffira à mon bonheur, de te voir ainsi, si jeune et plein d'espoir, même si tu as tout oublié de moi. Je suis peut être en enfer mais tu es là près de moi. Je veux juste savoir une chose… »

« Je vous écoute » dit André

« Es tu heureux ici ? C'est mon enfer mais est ce le paradis pour toi ? »

« Euh, eh bien , votre question est étrange, mais oui je suis très heureux de vivre ici »

Oscar sourit, soulagée et avec le regarda avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« Alors tout va bien, le principal c'est ton bonheur à toi »

André restait figé à ses mots et ce regard. Il était touché et n'avait pas le cœur de continuer à la harceler de question. Il ressentait beaucoup de peine pour cette femme qui ressemblait à son amie et cela le déstabiliser quelque peu.

Oscar ferma les yeux de fatigue.

« André ? » dit Grand-mère.

« Je tenterai d'en savoir plus demain, tout comme je lui dirais pour son état de santé »

« Cette petite te prend pour l'homme qu'elle aime » dit t'elle.

« Il semblerait Grand-mère »

A suivre

C'était donc le chapitre deux, bientôt le 3, j'espère que cela vous a plu.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Oscar se réveilla. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Elle s'assis sur son lit et vit le jeune André qui était endormi sur l'étroite banquette qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Elle le regardait avec amour quand celui ouvrit les yeux, il intercepta son regard. Un regard qui le troublait.

« Bonjour, André, tu aurais du venir t'endormir dans le lit, au lieu de t'assoupir sur la banquette, tu n'as pas du bien dormir. »

« Madame ! Vous n'y pensez pas pour qui me prenez-vous ? » dit André

« Pour mon mari, je n'en n'aurais été nullement offensée, cela m'aurait fait plaisir de me réveiller dans tes bras »

« Je ne suis pas votre époux, Madame » rappela André.

Oscar restait interdite face à ses douloureuses paroles.

« C'est très attentionné de ta part, d'être resté près de moi » dit t'elle doucement.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, nous ne vous connaissons pas , je … » André perçut immédiatement que la femme fut extrêmement blessée par ses paroles et ne continua pas sa phrase.

« Me voilà quelqu'un qui suscite ta méfiance à présent, rien ne me sera donc épargné » dit lascivement Oscar .

Oscar décida de se lever du lit .

« Non, vous ne pouvez- pas, le docteur à spécifié qu'il vous fallait du repos, vous êtes très malade »

« Je sais, mais que peut-il m'arriver de plus ? La tuberculose est toujours là mais ne suis-je pas déjà morte après tout ? »

« Vous savez que vous êtes tuberculeuse ? »

« Oui, par contre je n'ai pas pu te le dire à toi. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre bonheur, t'inquiéter et te faire de la peine. Je dois être punie pour cela aussi, je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle est toujours en moi »

André était toujours mal à l'aise face à ses paroles qui restait pour lui les délires d'une femme brisée par la vie.

« Vous devez rester au lit »

« Je veux profiter du soleil »

« Bien, après tout , il ne peut pas vous faire de mal , je vous laisse, je serais devant la porte »

« Tu peux rester »

« Madame ! » s'énerva t'il quelque peu puis il prit congés.

Oscar ouvrit l'armoire, il y a avait une robe mis a sa disposition à coté de son uniforme. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde saisit l'uniforme qu'elle déposa sur le lit. On tapa à la porte et une jeune domestique vint apporter une bassine d'eau chaude avec du savon.

Elle fit sa toilette et enfila son uniforme. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, André fut surpris de la voir ainsi. Elle était belle habillée ainsi. Elle avait de la prestance. Elle se tenait droite, semblait avoir plus de force que la veille et son allure était différente.  


« Puis je vous poser une question ? » demanda André toujours soucieux de percer le mystère de cette inconnue.

« Bien entendu, tu peux tout me demander André »

« Quel est cet uniforme ? Pourquoi vous habillez vous ainsi ? »

Oscar soupira, cet André là , ne se souvenait vraiment de rien.

« C'est l'uniforme des gardes Françaises, je le porte parce que je suis enfin était colonel d'un des régiments des gardes françaises »

« Les gardes françaises ? Mais comment, vous êtes une femme… » dit André qui jusqu'ici ne connaissait qu'une femme militaire , son amie Oscar.

« Oh André, comme il est amusant de te voir ainsi surpris ! Surtout toi, tu fais la même tête que mes soldats, lorsqu'ils l'ont appris , tu te souviens… Ah non, bien sûr… »

« Ils savent qu'ils sont commandés par une femme ! »

« Oui »

« Et ils vous obéissent quand même ? » dit André étonné

« Oui, je suis..j'étais parvenue à gagner leur respect et réciproquement d'ailleurs ».

André se disait que dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il irait faire la lumière ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Cette femme colonel des gardes Françaises… Etait ce possible ? Ou se jouait t'elle de lui ?.

Oscar et André arrivèrent à la roseraie et Oscar s'installa sur un banc, profitant de la douceur du soleil.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom ? »

« Oscar, je suis Oscar, André » dit t'elle d'un ton las.

André n'était pas satisfait de la réponse. Il était impossible qu'elle porte aussi le même prénom que son amie d'enfance. Ca faisait trop de coïncidences. Elle lui cachait quelque chose et il ne savait pas si c'était par intention ou du à sa fragilité. Peut être était t'elle vraiment de la famille ?. Finalement il décida qu'il enverrait une missive à Oscar l'informant de l'étrange situation.

« André, je me demande ce qui se passe là bas ? »

« Là bas ? »

« Pour nos amis »

« Quels amis ? » demanda t'il. Il allait pouvoir en savoir plus.

« Alain, Bernard et Rosalie, je m'inquiète pour eux sans compter la Reine, que doit t'elle ressentir en ce moment ? Fersen doit veiller sur elle »

Hormis la Reine et Mr de Fersen, André ne connaissait pas les trois autres Prénoms. Il ne savait que dire. Il la trouvait fragile et sincère. Les souvenirs de sa vie devaient pour une raison inexpliquée se mélanger avec la vie de son amie.

André sortit une pomme de sa poche. A ce geste Oscar eut le plus beau des sourires.

« Qui a-t-il ? Vous désirez une pomme ? »  


« Non, je ne voudrais pas t'en priver tu les aimes tant »

André fronça les sourcils, comment pouvez t'elle savoir ça ? Il croqua dans la pomme.

« André ? »

« Oui »

« Penses tu pouvoir m'aimer un jour de nouveau ? Ou du moins t'en souvenir ? » dit Oscar avec émotion dans la voix.

André était embarrassé. Cette femme bien que se méprenant sur son identité à lui par rapport à elle semblait être profonde et sincère dans ses sentiments.

« Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? »

« Parce que… Parce qu'il me manque, mon André. Celui qui m'aime et me protège, tu es là toi , mais tu n'es pas …tu n'es pas plus celui qui fut mon Mari.. » sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces mots.

Malgré tout André voulait en savoir plus.

« Parlez-moi de lui ? Qui était t'il ? » il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

Oscar sourit, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir que de parler de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« C'est un homme merveilleux, un mari doux tendre et passionné. Il a toujours su me protéger des autres et de moi-même. Il est intelligent et ne parle jamais sans connaitre son sujet. Il est toujours de bon conseils et même si ca m'agace souvent, il a souvent raison. Il peut être très obstiné aussi, bien que discret, il a une grande force de caractère. C'est une force tranquille qui m'apaise lorsque je suis agitée et qui me redonne de l'énergie quand je ne sais plus faire face »

André écoutait Oscar parlait de celui qu'elle aimait avec admiration.

« Il m'a l'air d'un homme exceptionnel » confirma t'il. Oscar posa sa main sur sa joue et avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait lui dit

« Et c'est toi cet homme ». André saisit la main d'oscar pour la retirer de sa joue. Il se devait d'être prudent et ne pas la laisser s'embrouiller plus qu'elle ne l'était.

« Que lui est t'il arrivé ? Où est t'il ? » questionna t'il.

A ces mots , Oscar se remémora avec violence l'image d'André qui venait d'être transpercé d'une balle ainsi que le moment où elle se rendit compte que celui-ci ne respirait plus. Elle était paralysée de douleur et pâle. Les larmes se déversaient sur ses joues.

« Il..Tu » Oscar ne pouvait pas continuer sa phrase. André comprit qu'il avait du arriver quelque chose de terrible et s'en voulu d'avoir posé la question.

« Je n'aurai pas du… »

Oscar se jeta dans ses bras. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il lui rendit son étreinte. Cette femme était meurtrie par la souffrance. Il lui caressa ses doux cheveux blonds pour la consoler. Elle l'étreignit encore plus fort. Après quelques instants, il se détacha d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux . d'une de ses mains, il lui sécha ses larmes.

« Allons Madame, vous ne devez pas vous laisser aller malgré la peine que vous endurez. Si votre mari était là, je suis sur qu'il ne voudrait pas vous voir ainsi. Il souffrirai sans doute énormément de vous voir si malheureuse. Il demanderait de vous reprendre et de vous battre, d'être heureuse car je suis 

persuadée que tout ce qui lui importait c'était votre bonheur. »

André prononça ses paroles avec tant de douceur, mais aussi d'espoirs qu'Oscar y retrouva immédiatement l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Et il avait raison. Elle devait se battre : Pour lui .

Grand-mère observait de loin la scène inquiète.

« Mon petit, fais attention ne de pas trop t'attacher à elle. »

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

TITRE: Je je suis pas au paradis  
CATEGORIE: romance/angst  
COUPLE (s): oscar/andre

REVIEWS: Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: adolescent.

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :

Depuis ce qu'André lui avait dit, Oscar s'était reprise quelque peu en main. Elle affichait plus d'entrain, avait accepté de se reposer et manger pour reprendre des forces. Elle avait eu une violente crise dans la journée mais André et Grand –mère avaient veillés sur elle. C'était le début de soirée et elle jouait aux cartes avec André.

« Et voila, j'ai encore gagné » dit t'elle avec enthousiasme en montrant ses cartes.

« Décidément ! Je n'ai pas de chance au jeu ! » dit André.

André était très heureux de voir la jeune femme reprendre gout à la vie. Il commençait à la découvrir et cette inconnue ne manquait pas de caractère. Il se doutait que cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle. De temps à autre, il apercevait tout de même la tristesse qu'elle dissimulait et le regard qu'elle lui portait était toujours remplit d'amour. Sa méfiance laissait place à un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne définissait pas encore. Il venait à peine de la rencontrer.

Pendant ce temps, Oscar avait reçu la missive d'André et n'était plus qu'a quelques kilomètres de chez elle. Elle était partie dès que Girodel lui confirma qu'il n'y avait aucun colonel manquant aux gardes françaises et encore moins une colonel femme . Oscar repensait à cette lettre.

« Oscar, je voulais t'informer que j'ai recueilli une femme très malade hier. Le docteur Lassonne l'a ausculté et il s'avère qu'elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui elle est, elle demeure incohérente dans ses propos et me prend pour son défunt mari. De plus, elle dit s'appeler Oscar et semble tout connaitre de ta vie et moi, elle serait aussi colonel d'un régiment de Garde françaises et que tous seraient au courant de son statut de femme. Mais ce n'est pas tout Oscar, cette femme te ressemble comme si elle était ta jumelle, a part qu'elle est plus âgée , elle doit avoir un peu plus de la trentaine. Cette ressemblance me fait penser qu'elle pourrait être de ta famille et que dans son esprit , elle confond vos deux vies. Je sais que cela parait incroyable Oscar mais je n'ai pas d'autres explications. Je me suis méfié de cette personne bien sûr, mais je pense sincèrement que nous n'avons rien à craindre de cette personne. C'est une femme brisée et perdue. Je prend soin et lui redonne confiance pour qu'elle puisse enfin avoir les idées claires et me dire qui elle est véritablement. Voilà, je voulais te tenir au courant. Ton ami André»

La jeune Oscar était pressée de rentrer. La lettre d'André l'avait intriguée sur bien des points.

Enfin, le château était en vue. Elle accéléra.

André lui rangeait les cartes dans son étui.

« Oh, je t'en prie, encore une petite partie, je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher » implora t'elle.

« Pourtant il le faut, il est tard, vous ne devez vous ménager »

« Je n'ai fait que cela de la journée… »

André lui tendit le bras.

« Je vous accompagne à votre chambre ». Oscar lui prit le bras.  
« Je suis si heureuse quand je suis avec toi André » dit t'elle.

« Madame »

« Oscar ! j'aimerai tant que tu m'appelles Oscar de nouveau et que tu me tutoies ».

André regardait la jeune femme à son bras avec peine.

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, votre esprit est confus, vous vous méprenez »

« Je n'abandonnerai pas » dit Oscar qui ravala ses larmes.

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Tu m'as aime toute une vie André, je sais que tu m'aimeras aussi dans cette mort, j'attendrais aussi longtemps que tu as attendu, je saurais même attendre plus longtemps »

« Madame… » André ne savait quoi dire. La jeune femme lui brisait le cœur , elle portait un tel amour à son défunt époux. André était troublé par ce magnifique regard azur qui lui adressait un amour infini.

« Je perçois ton trouble » dit t'elle avec un élan d'espoir « Je ne te suis pas indifférente n'est ce pas ? »

« Madame, c'est votre ressemblance avec Oscar qui me trouble »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Oscar qui ne comprenait plus.

« Ma ressemblance avec Oscar ? Mais je suis Oscar ! De quoi parles tu André ? »

« Non, vous croyez être Oscar, mais vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Cette fois ci , Oscar sentait ses forces la quitter. Quelle était donc encore ce mauvais tour ? Ne la voyez t'il pas comme elle était ? Elle se détacha de son bras pour aller vers le premier miroir venu. André la suivit.

« Pourtant, mon reflet me ressemble bien…C'est moi dans ce miroir » Elle se retourna vers André. « Décris moi » Oscar voulait savoir si le jeune André la voyait bien elle.

« Vous avez les cheveux longs, blonds ,ils sont rebelles, vos yeux sont d'un magnifiques bleus ,vos traits sont fins. Vous êtes très belle mais ce n'est pas une beauté classique, elle surpasse toute les autres… » André s'étonna d'avoir prononcé plus qu'il n'aurait du.

Oscar fut rassurée, il la voyait bien. Ce n'était pas une autre mauvaise surprise de cet enfer. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer aussi qu'André l'avait par ailleurs complimenté sur sa beauté.

Elle se rapprocha de lui toujours avec son regard de femme éperdument amoureuse qui déstabilisait de plus en plus le jeune homme.

« Tu me trouves toujours jolie… » dit elle en lui prenant la main.

« Madame » dit t'il en retirant sa main de la sienne.

C'est alors que Grand-mère arriva dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

« André, Oscar vient d'arriver »

« Oh ! Elle a finalement pris la décision de venir ! »

Oscar ne comprenait pas. Comment Oscar pouvait t'elle être arrivée alors qu'elle , elle était là ?

« Venez- Madame, que je vous présente à mon maitre et amie Oscar »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre en route. La jeune Oscar âgée de 19 ans venait de les rejoindre.

Les deux Oscar se fixèrent choquées. André regardait les deux femmes se faire face et la ressemblance était d'autant plus troublante.

« Ce n'est pas possible » dit l'Oscar plus âgée « Je ne peux pas me tenir en face de moi-même et plus jeune »

« Mon Dieu, André ! J'ai l'impression de me voir dans un miroir sauf … »  


« Qu'elle est plus âgée » finit André.

« Oui »

Le colonel des gardes Françaises observait le jeune André et la jeune Oscar. Elle saisit la main d'André qui se laissa faire ce que remarqua Oscar .soudain, elle posa une question à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pensé jusqu'à présent.

« En quelle .. En quelle année sommes nous ? »

« 1774 »répondit André.

« Madame cessez ce jeu , je vous somme de déclarer votre identité » dit l'impétueuse et jeune Oscar.

« Oscar ! » André fit les gros yeux à son amie de toujours. Elle pouvait être vraiment indélicate parfois.

« Je ne suis peut être pas en enfer non plus » dit la plus âgée des Oscar avant d'être prise par une quinte de toux. André la saisit pour l'empêcher de tomber sous la violence de la quinte..

« Oscar, regardes ce que tu as fait ! le médecin à spécifiquement dit de ne pas la contrarier » André souleva la malade et la prit sans ses bras.

« Je la monte dans sa chambre et on va rediscuter de tout cela » dit t'il fermement.

La jeune colonel regarda avec un certain étonnement son ami prendre son sosie à l'agonie dans ses bras. André semblait vraiment fâché mais qu'avait t'elle fait de si mal ?

Oscar décida qu'il fallait se méfier de cette femme qui lui ressemblait, elle avait en à peine deux jours embobinée son ami.

Grand-mère vint à sa rencontre.

« Oh ma petit avais tu besoin de foncer ainsi dans le tas ?Cette femme est très malade et très fragile » dit t'elle.

« Je n'ai fait que lui demander qui elle était » dit Oscar vexée.

« Tu devrais cesser d'être toujours sur la défensive, mais enfin qu'elle mouche t'a piqué, cette pauvre femme ne t'as rien fait »

« C'est vrai, ca doit être la fatigue et puis cette ressemblance est déstabilisante »

« Je comprend tout à fait, déjà pour nous , alors pour toi »

« Je m'excuserai demain auprès d'elle »

« Bien, je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud ainsi que pour André. Il va en avoir des choses à te dire. Au fait Oscar… Cette personne est de ta famille alors ? »

« Non, pas que je sache… »

A suivre.

**note de l'auteur** :Ouh la lol maitriser les deux Oscar ensemble dans un même texte c'est une tache hardue. Dans quelle galère je me suis lancée…


	5. Chapter 5

Oscar buvait une tasse de chocolat lorsqu'André entra dans la pièce , le regard assassin. Oscar n'eut pas besoin de croiser celui ci pour deviner la tension que le jeune homme avait en lui.

« Je n'estime pas avoir mal agit. Il n'y avait aucun mal à demander son identité »

André s'avança et s'assit en face de son amie.

« En effet, mais c'est le ton que tu as employé en lui demandant »

« André, Grand-mère m'a déjà fait la leçon »

« Oscar, tu ne dois pas t'en méfier, c'est une personne qui souffre »

« Où bien qui joue très bien la comédie, André tu me déçois, je ne te connaissais pas si crédule »

« Le docteur Lassonne a confirmé son état de santé… Et elle ne joue pas la comédie »

« Si tu le dis»

« Oscar, cette femme a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle est complètement désorientée »

« Et elle te prend pour son défunt mari » ajouta Oscar

« Je dois lui ressembler, elle te ressemble bien »

Oscar ne dit rien. Elle était pensive. Elle était encore déstabilisée par cette similarité.

« Je t'accorde qu'elle est malade mais ca ne va pas pour autant dire que cela signifie qu'elle est sincère. C'est peut être un moyen pour amoindrir nos soupçons »

« Je n'ai aucun doute sur sa sincérité »

« Tiens donc… »

« Contrairement à toi, je sais ce que ca fait de perdre un être cher »

La phrase transperça le cœur d'Oscar et la laissa muette. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cela et André le savait pertinemment.

Il se leva.

« Bonne nuit Oscar »

Elle resta silencieuse.

Dans sa chambre l'autre Oscar, essayait de faire le point sur la situation. La perspective qu'elle n'était pas morte, ni en enfer mais aurait remonté le temps. Elle avait du mal à y croire mais c'était la plus logique des explications.

Oscar ne put trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Si elle était dans le passé, elle pourrait changer le futur, leur futur. Son cœur s'emballait. Elle repensait à l'année 1774, que s'était t'il passé cette année là ? Le duel avec Guéméné et le départ de Fersen à sa demande. A part cela, rien de très intéressant.

Elle essaierait de parler franchement à Oscar, mais ne voulait pas tenir au courant André. Elle ne pourrait pas dire à cet André si jeune et plein d'espoir que sa vie allait devenir un cauchemar et tout cela par sa faute.

Oscar pleurait, elle avait gâché la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait puis, il était mort avant qu'elle puisse le choyer avec tous les trésors d'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Cependant, elle avait une nouvelle chance qu'elle se devait de saisir et pour cela il lui faudrait ouvrir les yeux à la jeune femme de 19 ans qu'elle avait été.

Oscar soupira. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait à l'époque. Cela ne serait pas facile, il n'y a sans doute pas pire adversaire que de s'affronter soi même. Le combat serait rude. Elle le savait.

Comment éveillez chez cette jeune Oscar les sentiments enfouis sous un tas de préjugés, peurs , stéréotypes et mensonges ?

Elle pensa à la jalousie, le jeune André s'était attaché à elle.

Elle sourit à cette pensée. Le cœur d'André serait-t-il à même de la reconnaitre alors qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était ? Certes, le physique était le même, mais elle avait le sentiment que tout était bien au-delà de cela. Elle continuait de penser à l'hypothèse de rendre jaloux la jeune fille. Après tout, voila quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. André ne s'était jamais exposé avec une autre devant ses yeux, ni même mentionné un autre nom de jeune femme. Oscar n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il avait eu des maitresses, comment aurait' il pu en être autrement ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, mais non par jalousie, par regret, si elle avait reconnu ses sentiments plus tôt, elle aurait pu être sa seule amante.

Faire subir les affres de la jalousie à sa jeune elle-même, elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle essaya de penser avec son cœur de 19 ans, elle aurait probablement était folle de rage et jalouse mais n'aurait pas mis cela sur le compte d'un amour profondément emmuré qui tenterait de s'exprimer. Non, elle se serait sentie trahie, abandonnée, triste et aurait été plus cinglante et désagréable que jamais envers lui pour finir par s'enterrer dans le silence, s'estimant surement ne pas avoir le droit d'intervenir sur la vie d'André . Si André était amoureux et heureux alors elle n'aurait rien à dire.

Elle l'aurait laisser partir sans montrer sa peine parce qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur. Finalement Oscar réalisa que la jeune Oscar qu'elle était , n'était pas si différente de celle qu'elle était devenue,. Seulement, maintenant elle savait mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et les exprimer.

De plus, elle ne pourrait jouer avec les sentiments d'André, l'utiliser pour provoquer la jalousie, c'était hors de question.

Décidément, ce serait bien un duel d'Oscar contre Oscar. Elle devait aider la jeune femme à analyser ses émotions au lieu de les fuir pour qu' ensuite'elle puisse mettre des mots sur celles-ci. Pour cela, il fallait briser le masque qu'elle portait, trouver la faille et attaquer ».

Oscar finit par s'assoupir au petit matin.

Alors que l'une s'endormait , l'autre se réveillait.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

un chapitre un peu plus léger, qui j'espere vous plaiera

Oscar rejoignit André qui s'occupait des chevaux.

« Bonjour, André »

« Bonjour Oscar »

« André, concernant cette femme, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite hier »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Girodel a vérifié pour moi hier , aucun colonel des gardes françaises n'était absent »

« Comment tu expliques l'uniforme »

« Un faux… Enfin voila, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, André, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'attaches trop et que cela te fasse du mal »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Oscar ? A t'entendre, on dirait que tu crois que…. » il se mit à rire « Ah non, Oscar, je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux, enfin, elle est bien plus vieille que moi et puis…Mais d'où sort tu des choses pareilles ? C'est ton coté féminin qui ressort »

Oscar lui lança un regard glacial.

« Pardon Oscar, Mais non je… »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux André, ca ne me regarde pas » fit Oscar en quittant l'écurie.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre Oscar s'était réveillée, elle avait peu dormi mais, elle avait l'habitude. Elle tapa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Entrez » fit la jeune Oscar.

« Bonjour » dit Oscar.

« Avez-vous bien dormi » demanda la jeune fille.

« Peu, mais bien »  
«Parfait vous allez pouvoir 'm'en dire un peu plus sur vous »

« J'étais venue en ce sens »

La jeune Oscar fut agréablement surprise.

« Tout d'abord, Madame, je vais vous dire ce que moi je sais, cela évitera si il vous en prend l'idée , de me mentir »

« Jamais, je ne me baisse la garde » pensa l'Oscar plus agée.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas au colonel au gardes françaises, il n'y a aucun colonel, manquant à l'appel, j'ai vérifié » lança t'elle d'un ton victorieux

« C'est normal »

« Tiens donc…racontez-moi ça »

« Je pensais quand je me suis retrouvée ici, être morte, comment aurait t'il pu être autrement, dans mes derniers souvenirs, j'étais à Paris, et soudain, je me réveillais près de notre étang, sur mes terres. J'ai 

pensé être au paradis en voyant André, puis en enfer comprenant qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de notre, mais maintenant, je pense que par je ne sais quelle miracle, j'ai fait un voyage dans le temps, il y a quelques jours encore j'étais en 1789 et maintenant nous sommes en 1774… Je ne m'attends pas a ce que tu me crois, mais c'est la vérité. Je suis toi, Oscar françois de Jarjayes et je viens du futur »

Oscar s'était tue jusque là mais lorsque la femme devant elle eut terminé elle ne put réprimer un grand éclat de rire.

« Vous n'avez donc peur de rien ! Me croyez vous si bête ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me croirais, je me connais bien, je suis quelqu'un de pragmatique, mais tu ne pourras pas me reprocher, plus tard de te l'avoir caché »

« Si vous n'étiez pas sérieusement malade, je vous ferez chassée » dit Oscar

« C'est très aimable à toi »

« Je finirai bien par découvrir ce que vous cacher, ce n'est qu'une question de temps croyez moi » dit la jeune Oscar « Par ailleurs, et à mon grand étonnement, André semble plus porté à vous faire confiance, prenez garde Madame, si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je ne serais plus aussi conciliante » menaça t'elle.

« tu n'as rien à craindre, je préférais mourir plutôt qu'il arrive quelque chose à André, n'est ce pas ton cas également ? »

La jeune Oscar se leva brutalement de son fauteuil.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer »

« A vrai dire, que diriez tu de ferrailler, j'aimerai vous prouver par l'épée, que je suis toi »

Oscar releva le défi , quelques instants plus tard, les deux Oscar étaient en garde . André qui sortait des écuries se précipita vers elles.

« Mais vous n'allez pas vous battre ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas André, c'est juste un exercice » dit la jeune Oscar

« Madame, vous ne devez pas vous fatiguer » dit André soucieux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas André, je me sens mieux ce matin »

André restait immobile, les deux femmes avaient eu les mêmes intonations, le même regard et sourire. Un léger frisson d'inconfort le parcourut

Le duel commença, et André était encore plus perplexe, la même manière de bouger, d'attaquer, de parer, cependant malgré qu'elle était moins rapide l'Oscar plus agée semblait deviner exactement ce que la plus jeune allait à entreprendre.

L'Oscar d'à peine vingt ans, n'en revenait pas elle aussi. Son adversaire utilisaient les même tactiques et n'était jamais prise par surprise. Cependant, elle s'essoufflait vite et grâce à sa rapidité elle érafla le bras de celle-ci.

« Madame ! » cria André

« C'est bon André » rétorqua Oscar qui ne battait toujours contre la jeune lionne. C'est à cette instant qu'elle l'attaqua avec une botte secrète que sa jeune elle-même ne pouvait pas encore connaitre. L épée d'Oscar s'envola littéralement de la main de celle-ci pour retomber un peu plus loin.

« Celle-ci, tu ne l'a connais pas encore » dit t'elle « Penses y quand tu rencontreras Alain »

La fierté de la jeune fille venait d'en prendre un coup. Elle avait réellement eu l'impression de se battre contre elle-même et malgré sa jeunesse, sa rapidité, l'autre femme avait une expérience indéniable et qui la surpassait.

André se précipita vers la gagnante pour inspecter la blessure.

« Il faut soigner ca avant que le cela ne s'infecte »

Quelques instants plus tard, Il arriva avec grand-mère et un petit nécessaire de soin. La jeune Oscar était les bras croisés, silencieuse.

« André » dit Grand-mère « tu veux nous laisser, cette dame doit enlever sa chemise »

« Oui » Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Oscar enleva sa chemise découvrant une poitrine à peine cachée de ses bandes sous les yeux médusés de tous.

« Il peut rester , ca ne me gêne absolument pas »

André ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la belle poitrine alors que Grand-mère paniquée hurlait :

« Mais enfin, ca ne va pas ! André mais vas t'en tout de suite ! »

La jeune Oscar regardait son ami d'enfance fasciné par la féminité de cette femme et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cette femme pouvait être aussi à l'aise à cet instant.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant » poursuivit l'Oscar trentenaire « Toute ma vie on m'a dit que j'étais un homme, un homme n'a pas a être gêné d'être nu en présence d'un autre homme « dit t'elle.

A ce moment Grand-mère éclata.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas un homme, vous être une femme nue devant un homme !! c'est indécent !! » hurla t'elle.

« Il faudrait savoir, je suis un homme ou une femme ? Qu'en penses tu André ? » se dit t'elle en se penchant vers lui, comprimant un peu sa poitrine. André devint tout rouge.

« Je , je vais vous laisser » dit André en partant précipitamment

« Ah, vu sa réaction, je dois être une femme ? » dit Oscar amusée « et toi Oscar ? » dit t'elle avec un ton plus sérieux « Tu es un homme où une femme ? »

Cette fois ci , la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus et furieuse claqua à son tour la porte.

A SUIVRE


	7. Chapter 7

La jeune Oscar était en rage mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui la gênait tant. Cette femme l'avait battue, cette femme se disait être elle . Elle était à l'aise aussi bien à l'épée qu'avec sa nudité. Cette femme l'énervait.

Elle prit un livre mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. André vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Je me passerai de tes commentaires André. » dit'elle.

André ne répondit rien. Il la fixait étrangement. En fait le jeune homme encore ému pour la vision de la poitrine dénudée n'arrivait pas à faire fuir l'image de ses pensées. A cet instant son regard s'arrêta sur celle de son amie. Une interrogation fugace : Les formes féminines d'Oscar qui étaient parfaitement dissimulées ressemblaient t'elle à celle de sa copie conforme ?

Oscar sentit le regard de son ami et lorsqu'elle l'intercepta, André détourna immédiatement la tête.

« Il est intéressant ton livre ? » dit André

Oscar hésitait entre colère et stupéfaction. André n'aurait tout de même pas…Elle n'osait pas finir la phrase. La meilleure défense étant l'attaque pour la jeune fille. Elle n'hésita pas.

« Il me semble que ce n'est pas tellement mon livre qui t'intéresse .»

André avait été pris en flagrant délit.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Oscar »

« André si tu crois que je suis comme elle parce que je lui ressemble, tu te trompes. Je mène une vie d'homme et je ne suis pas une femme. Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. »

« C'est très clair Oscar » dit André qui n'était pas d'accord. « Mais, je crois que »

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre vas t'en » ordonna Oscar fâchée.

« Bien Oscar » dit André qui en quittant la pièce croisa l'autre Oscar qui avait tout entendu. André n'était pas content, il se sentait frustré et partit d'un pas rapide sans regarder l'invitée. Si il l'avait fait, il aurait vu le choc sur le visage de la femme.

C'était ainsi qu'elle traitait André au quotidien. André son ami . Son ami ? Traite t'on un véritable ami de la sorte ? En profitant de son autorité due a son rang pour éviter les sujets qui dérangeaient. Comment André avait t'il pu supporter cela et continuer à l'aimer ? Elle se sentait horrible. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, elle ne l'aurait jamais réalisé.

Oscar s'avança et prit la place d'André sur le fauteuil . La jeune Oscar fixait son livre. Elle ne disait rien et n'était pas ravie de revoir son miroir.

« Comme la vie est étrange, je me suis toujours plut à dire que je considérais André comme mon ami et je m'aperçois que je le traite comme n'importe quel domestique »

La jeune Oscar leva la tête et claqua son livre sur la table.

« André est mon ami le plus cher » dit Oscar

« Ton valet le plus cher » rectifia l'autre Oscar.

« Je ne vous permet pas ! André a plus de liberté ici que n'importe quel autre domestique »

« Oui, et sa liberté s'arrête à celle que tu lui donnes. Si il a des opinions d'amis que tu ne veux pas entendre alors l'ami tu l'oublies et tu congédies le domestique. C'est ca pour toi l'amitié ? Il est ton ami quand ca t'arrange ? »  


Oscar bondit de son fauteuil. Elle était sur le poing de se jeter pour cogner l'impertinente quand elle vit que cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi cruelle ? Il n'y a personne que je chéri plus au monde que lui et je me rend compte seulement maintenant combien il sonne faux ce mot « Ami ». Des vrais amis se disent tout, ils écoutent ce qu'ils ne veulent pas entendre dans la bouche de l'autre. Un ami ne congédie pas l'autre. Il n'use pas de son rang pour lui donner la permission de parler ou de se taire. »

La jeune fille restait figée en entendant ses mots et devant cette femme qui pleurait maintenant toutes les larmes de son corps.

La plus âgée des Oscar finit par se lever.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je faisais ça. Pas à lui » puis elle se précipita hors de la pièce.

La jeune Oscar s'assit comme si elle venait d'être mise Ko à la suite d'un combat. Les paroles de cette femme la poignardaient.

« sa liberté s'arrête à celle que tu lui donnes »

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

bonjour,voici le chapitre 8, j'espere que vous aimerez

La discussion avait secouée la jeune Oscar. Elle devait mettre les choses aux claires et s'excuser auprès d'André.

Elle apprit par grand-mère que celui-ci était parti se promener. Elle espérait le trouver près de leur étang et ce fut bien là qu'elle le trouva, allongé sur l'herbe. Elle vint s'installer près de lui.

« Tu me cherchais Oscar ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui. Je suis venue m'excuser »

« T'excuser de quoi ? »

« De t'avoir parlé sur ce ton tout à l'heure ainsi que toutes les fois où je l'ai fais. »

André se mit en position assise.

« J'ai honte de moi André, je te dis que tu es mon ami et quand ca m'arrange,'j'utilise mon rang pour te remettre à ta place de domestique. C'est horrible. »

« Après tout c'est comme cela que nous avons été élevés, c'est ainsi que sont les choses » se résignait André.

« C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur la façon dont je te traitais ! Oh André tu aurais du me mettre une bonne correction et me secouer »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible Oscar »

« Cela me sidère que tu me dises cela ! Jouez tu donc la comédie avec moi ? Tu te disais mon ami parce que je te demandais de l'être ? » dit Oscar en colère et peinée.

« Non, Oscar, je suis ton ami et j'essaye d'être le plus sincère et loyal des amis mais… »

« Mais, ta liberté s'arrêtes à celle que je t'accorde… » dit elle en soupirant.

André ne répondit pas.

« Alors ce n'est pas de l'amitié. » conclut Oscar « Nous devons changer cela ! André, à partir de maintenant, il ne doit plus y avoir une notion de rang entre nous. Si jamais j'outrepasse cette amitié, alors tu n'hésites pas à me mettre ton poing dans la figure. Nous devons tout nous dire, être sincère. Tu es mon ami le plus cher et rien qu'à l'idée, que peut être jusqu'à présent, cette amitié n'était pas réelle,cela me rend malade »

« Elle était réelle Oscar, elle avait juste ses limites »

« Je ne veux plus de limites. » s'emporta t'elle.

André se mit à rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »  
« As-tu pensé que sans ses limites notre amitié ne pourrait peut –être pas survivre ? »

« Comment ? » dit Oscar choquée.

« Si l'on se dit tout, nous risquons d'entendre des choses qui ne vont pas nous plaire… »

« Mais n'est ce pas cela aussi l'amitié ? As-tu si peu Foix en moi André ? »

« Oscar tu trouves ton équilibre en te mentant tous les jours sur toi-même… »

« Où veux tu en venir André ? » dit Oscar ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

« Je vais faire ce que tu me demandes, et être honnête avec toi. Oscar quoi que tu penses sur toi-même, il faut que tu saches que je ne te considère pas comme un homme, tu n'a jamais été à mes yeux, pas une seule fois, même lorsque nous étions petits, autre chose qu'une femme » il regarda Oscar qui était pâle et ne disait rien.

« Cependant ne te méprends pas Oscar, ce n'est pas parce que tu es et resteras toujours une femme que tu ne peux pas faire aussi bien qu'un homme. D'ailleurs tu le prouves tous les jours, tu es une femme menant une vie d'homme et je t'admire pour cela. Je pense que tu aurais plus de mérite à te reconnaitre en tant que telle, plutôt que de t'obliger à te mentir sur ta nature et la considérer comme une faiblesse. »

Oscar ne disait toujours pas un mot.

« Ta seule faiblesse Oscar, n'est pas d'être une femme. Non ta seule faiblesse et de vouloir tuer la femme en toi pour en faire un homme. Un jour où l'autre c'est cela qui te mènera à ta perte. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Oscar, à l'épée ou au tir, en stratégie , intelligence, vivacité, tu es à égalité avec n'importe quel homme, voir même meilleure, mais en force physique ne perd jamais de vue ton corps de femme…Si un jour il m'arrivait de ne pas être à tes cotés pour te protéger, en combat pense en tant que femme face à un homme, n'oublies jamais ta nature »

Cette fois Oscar était véxée.

« Comment oses tu me dire cela ? Alors que je n'ai jamais eu aucun mal à te battre avec mes poings André »

« C'était vrai lorsque nous étions enfants , même adolescent mais Oscar, si l'on doit tout se dire… maintenant je retiens mes coups »

« Quoi ? »

Oscar lui décocha un direct du droit qui surprit André. Elle se leva.

« Montres moi ca ! Allez »

André se leva.

« Si l'on doit en passer par là » André se jeta sur Oscar qui para habilement le premier coup et frappa une seconde fois André.

« Alors ? » dit Oscar

« C'est une de tes qualités, ta rapidité ».

Il parvint à la frapper au ventre. Le coup violent fit tomber Oscar. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'il la cloua sur le sol en maintenant ses poignets. Oscar ne parvenait pas malgré toute la rage et la volonté qui l'animer à se dégager.

« Voilà la force dont je te parlais Oscar. »

Oscar ne s'était jamais de sa vie , sentie si vulnérable. De plus , elle n'avait jamais soupçonner qu'André puisse posséder une telle force.

C'est alors que pour se dégager elle lui assena un coup de genou dans ses parties. André la libéra sous la douleur.

« Oscar ! » criait le jeune homme sous la douleur alors que celle-ci avait un sourire de satisfaction.

« Mais enfin, André , ne sois pas en colère, tu devrais être content, je viens d'appliquer ton meilleur conseil : « en combat pense en tant que femme face à un homme »

« Je suis très content que tu apprennes si vite Oscar » dit André plié de douleur.

Oscar s'approcha de lui et lui tapota gentiment dans le dos.

« Je suis désolée… » dit t'elle

« Tu peux… »

« Merci André de m'avoir parlé ainsi »

« Je veux juste que tu sois fière de qui tu es Oscar »

« Grâce à toi maintenant je le suis. Chaque jour, je me réveillais avec la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, avec l'éternel défi de devoir prouver encore et encore que je pouvais y arriver. J'avais toujours la vision qu'être une femme était mon handicap et que je devais tout faire pour l'éradiquer. Je n'avais jamais songé à être fière d'être une femme qui réussit aussi bien qu'un homme et plus que tout , je ne pensais pas qu'un homme puisse me considérer son égal si je restais une femme, mais toi, toi tu le fais »

« Je ne connais aucun homme qui t'arrives à la cheville » dit André en se tortillant pour essayer de calmer la douleur.

« Moi, j'en vois un pourtant… »

« Oh Oscar, j'ai encore fichtrement mal » fit André les larmes aux yeux.

Oscar s'assît près de lui et lui prit le bras.

« Allez courage ! » dit Oscar avec ironie.

« C'est vraiment pas gentil de te moquer de moi »

« Ce que ca peut être douillé un homme ! »

Oscar éclata de rire.

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

bonjour, et voici le dernier chapitre de la fic!

« Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer , tu vas pouvoir marcher ? » demanda Oscar

« Oui, je ne sens plus rien ».

Les deux amis marchaient côte à côte.

« André, merci de toujours veiller sur moi » dit Oscar en regardant tendrement André.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi Oscar » fit André en lui adressant un regard plein de douceur d'affection.

Oscar fut troublée par ce regard qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois dans les yeux de son ami.

Elle lui prit le bras et il en fut surpris.

« Ne suis-je pas une dame après tout ?» lui dit t'elle en voyant son air étonné .

André répondit par un sourire resplendissant qui fit bondir le cœur d'Oscar.

Pendant ce temps une violente quinte de toux saisit l'autre Oscar. Elle se trouvait dans la roseraie et la brutalité de la crise, l'effraya. Elle s'écroula par terre. Ses forces la quittaient chaque seconde un peu plus. Cela ne pouvait pas être la fin ? Pas maintenant, elle n'avait pas achevé son travail, il y avait encore tant à dire et à faire.

« Non, pitié, laissez-moi encore un peu de temps » supplia t'elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Oscar se sentait à l'agonie et elle était frigorifiée. Elle se releva péniblement et réalisa horrifiée qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau à Paris. Un brouhaha de foule se faisait entendre.

"Je suis encore en vie" soupira t'elle " Toujours pas au paradis"

Elle regardait autour d'elle et distingua une silhouette l'appeler

« Oscar… »

« André ? » et puis avec désespoir elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'Alain « Oh Alain c'est vous »

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle se sentait faible et misérable. Elle enleva la cape qu'Alain lui avait donné la veille et c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit l'alliance qu'elle portait à sa main. En un éclair les souvenirs lui revint, des souvenirs qui remplaçaient les anciens.

Plusieurs mois après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec André et la mystérieuse disparition de son sosie. André et elle s'étaient avoués leur amour. Ils n'avaient rien changés à leur vie et avaient vécus leur histoire en secret. Leur couple avait survécu au fait que la dure vie que menait Oscar l'avait probablement rendu stérile malgré cette grand déception de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfant., ils étiaent restés unis. Et hier, en voulant abriter André qui venait de perdre définitivement le seul œil valide qu'il lui restait, celui-ci fut mortellement blessé.

Oscar pleura toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras d'Alain.  
Oscar se disait que sans doute certaines choses étaient condamnées à rester immuable. Cependant et malgré sa douleur, elle remerciait l'étrange coïncidence qui lui avait permis à elle et André de pas être passés à coté de leur amour.

« Allons à la bastille » dit Oscar qui avait rendez vous à son tour avec le destin.

Fin


End file.
